


Sun, Sand, and Surf (I'm On A Beach With You Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2017 [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romantic Fluff, post-XMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: New Year's Eve 1983. Charles and Erik on a beach in Mexico.





	Sun, Sand, and Surf (I'm On A Beach With You Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm On A Beach With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139654) by [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie). 
  * In response to a prompt by [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



The Acapulco weather was delightfully warm, a sharp contrast to December in New York. Charles turned his face to the sun, which seemed improbably bright for New Year's Eve.

Erik came up behind him, wrapped those long, strong arms around his shoulders. “Glad we came?”

Charles stared beyond the patio of the little beach house at an endless blue sky, soft golden sand, and gently rolling ocean waves whose shifting colors echoed Erik's eyes. The flight had been long and wearying, his back was in knots, and until he'd seen this view, he'd been grumbling continuously. “I am now,” he conceded, “but I still can't believe you convinced me to take a week off in the middle of the school year.”

“You need it,” Erik said, unrepentant. “You work yourself far too hard.”

“Someone's got to keep the school running,” Charles protested without heat.

“Hank's been your second-in-command since the beginning. He can manage without you for a week.”

“He's never been good with discipline.”

“But now he's got Raven.”

That brought a smile to Charles' lips. His little sister had turned into a woman not to be trifled with.

Erik kissed his temple. “You're wearing far too many clothes.”

“As are you.”

“Then let's get changed and go for a swim, then we can lie on the beach and watch the sun set over the water, then I'll make dinner.

“You certainly know how to spoil me.”

Erik nipped at his earlobe, a little preview of coming attractions. “I haven't even begun to spoil you. I figured after dinner we could play a little chess, drink a little scotch, then I can massage those kinks out of your back and we can greet the New Year the best way.”

“I like the sound of that.” He turned his head, found Erik's lips, not caring that the angle was awkward, tuning out the protests from his already-testy back muscles. _I'm so glad you stayed this time._

Erik circled round without ever breaking the kiss, and then he deepened it, his tongue slipping into Charles' willing mouth. _And I'm glad you finally asked me to stay._


End file.
